


Pineapples & Coconut

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dashed Plans, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fade to Black, French Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2017, Molly Is Patient, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Piña Colada Lip Balm Is A Turn-On, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock is Not a Virgin, Sherlock is Taking Things Slowly, Sherlock's Heart, Sherlock-centric, Surprise Kissing, Taking Things To The Next Level, Valentine's Day, hot and bothered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It’s interesting, what things would be considered an absolute turn-on, willing to get him to throw caution to the wind. Whoever would have thought the simple taste of piña colada lip balm would be among them?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts).



> So this was my (very belated) Sherlolly answer for Day 3 - Valentine's Day/Galentine's Day/Single's Awareness Day at Molly Hooper Appreciation Day Part Deux, that I am just now getting to post. This fic was originally requested by **the-consulting-strange-vidder** from [this list of prompts](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/155450120563/send-me-a-number-pairing-and-ill-write-a-little) who had wanted " _A Sweet Kiss_ " with Sherlolly. Eventually, it was among a list of prompts I put up for claiming and it was claimed by **Chitarra as prompt A37. Hope you both enjoy it!**

“I know you had plans, and I’m sorry, but I have a paper for publication in a scientific journal due and I need to take care of these samples and they need to be checked on the hour every hour for twenty-four hours, and...” Molly gave him a sad smile. “I bet you had good plans, too.”

“Nothing that can’t be postponed,” he thought to himself, making a mental note to see if Lestrade or Hopkins or Donovan wanted the reservation and theatre tickets for whoever their current paramour was. Or perhaps he could give them to Andrea; she had, after all, gone to the trouble of selecting an outfit for him to surprise Molly with for their first Valentine’s date together. She was supposedly seeing someone on Her Majesty’s official staff and if she was free they could have a nice evening.

As he should have had with Molly.

But, moot point, he supposed. He should get used to her dashing plans, as she had already had to get used to him doing the same. He was at times so used to her being “his pathologist” that he forgot Barts was a teaching hospital and Molly was, by extension, a teacher. Or at the very least, a scientist in her own right. She had interns under her, she gave lectures across the country and in other parts of the world, she wrote papers for scientific journals...her professional life was more than just him and his cases.

He looked around the lab and saw the set-up for observing and documenting the samples, and then he took a critical look at his girlfriend. She was tired already, and it was only three in the afternoon. He should not have kept her up so late the night before, but there had been a nightmare. Those were still frequent, the thought of what he could have lost if his sister had been just a touch more sadistic and uncaring. She had stayed awake with him for hours, talking softly, staying close, until they fell asleep in a mess of tangled limbs he knew he had been loathe to pull away from.

Despite things, they were not intimate. He wasn’t sure _why_ exactly. He wasn’t the virgin his brother had supposed; Eurus had declared that succinctly enough. And it wasn’t as though his previous chosen paramour was unskilled and he had doubt that he could please Molly; there were few he supposed who were better at the art of pleasure than The Woman, and he had found his times with her to be very pleasurable and educating ones, which had been all the more surprising. But he still preferred a reserved sort of intimacy with Molly.

There were days he wondered if that was normal. When she would get tired of it all and demand more, and if he was unable or unwilling to give it to her, when she would walk away. Because even now, even when he was happy, he still felt he could lose her.

“I can get you coffee and food and keep watch on the samples with you,” he said. “How long are you expected to keep watch over them?”

“Until ten,” she said. “Then one of the interns is coming in.”

He nodded. “You won’t make it until then, and it’s my fault. I’ll fix it.” She stepped closer to him and kissed him softly. Her kiss tasted different. Sweeter, as though she was wearing a lip balm of some sort. Fruity, perhaps...tropical fruit? No, something more specific. Pineapple and coconut. “You’re wearing piña colada lip balm,” he murmured.

She nodded. “The lipstick I usually wear started drying out my lips so I rummaged through my drawers this morning and found some lip balm I’d bought for Rosie. I don’t think she’ll mind me borrowing it.” She paused. “Well, borrow isn’t the right word, because I won’t give her used lip balm, but--”

He cut her off to kiss her again. For some reason, he just wanted to. And not as chastely; soon she was pressing herself close and he was kissing her with a passion he hadn’t yet before, not even when he was assured she was alive. He knew, logically, there would be consequences if things continued their current course of action but just for the moment he slipped his hands under the jumper and shirt she was wearing to settle his hands on her hips, his fingers touching the skin above the waistband of her trousers, and the moan she gave was almost as glorious a sound as the most perfect melody.

With the utmost reluctance he pulled away, his breathing heavy, and she reached up to hold onto the lapels of his suit jacket. “I...wasn’t expecting that,” she said, taking deep breaths herself.

“I wasn’t either,” he said. “Do you suppose you can wear that lip balm tonight?”

She nodded just slightly. “Anything else?”

“Nothing else would be preferable,” he said, using his thumb to draw small circles on the side of her waist.

“Oh, you are going to make the next seven hours unbearable, you know that?” she said with a laugh that sounded only mildly frustrated.

“I will more than make it up to you,” he said. “You can consider it a present for the holiday.”

She was quiet for a moment. “Or we can go back to my office and lock the door and you can give me the short version in the forty-five minutes I have until I have to check the sample again,” she said, moving her head so she could press a kiss on his pulse point.

The question was answered, it seemed, as he pulled away and took her hand, quickly heading towards her office. There would be no hesitation in the matter when it came to the next level of intimacy. There would be no leaving for either of them. There would be something more than chaste kisses and literal sleeping together.

All it had taken was pineapples & coconut.


End file.
